


Lingo

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Bonding, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Simon misunderstands Raphael. It really frustrates him.





	Lingo

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post I found on Pinterest but I cannot find the owner, please let me know if you know them <3
> 
> I'll probably do a rewrite since I just wrote this quickly while I got a chance. ^^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

"Simon? Simon."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I said a lot of things," Clary laughed,"But most importantly - your thumbs are going to break off if you keep at that."

His eyes fell to the hands she pointed at in his lap.

He gave a nervous laugh, "It's fine, they'll grow back."

"Simonnn." Clary whined.

"What?" he looked back up at her. 

"What's going on?" 

He sighed, "It's Raphael."

"Did you fight?" 

"No. Well not exactly. I don't know, maybe."

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Not really but I suppose I should."

"Come on, you know you can tell me everything."

Simon pulled his face, sticking his tongue out in mock disgust. 

"Yeah obviously since you so explicitly inform me of your _sexual_ activities."

"So it's about that." she grinned. 

"Not.. Exactly."

"So just start at the beginning." she shifted back in the couch, getting comfortable. 

"Yesterday I tried to kiss him. Like. Tongue. And he sort of just back tracked." he sighed softly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"He freaked. It's not like we were very intimate at all but he would hold my hand or kiss my cheek and I thought after our date it'll be fine to really kiss him, you know? Boy was I wrong. I totally messed it up after that cause I got real defensive, it hurt and then I said some things I shouldn't and just. I feel like an idiot. "

"Did you say sorry?" 

"I did. He said it's okay but I feel like I can never touch him again. I just didn't know." Simon scratched nervously at the back of his neck. 

"What do you mean you didn't know?" 

"He's... asexual." Simon frowned. 

"Oh. OH."

"Yeah, I was a douche. But again, I didn't know."

"Yeah it's okay, isn't it? I mean, he said it's fine?" she held his shoulder. 

"I guess. I should just stop worrying."

"And you should spend time with him." 

"Definitely." Simon smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 

*

Simon was afraid to touch Raphael at all for the next few weeks. Simon didn't take his hand when they walked, he didn't put his arm around Raphael's shoulder when they watched movies and he didn't kiss his cheek anymore. Honestly it frustrated the hell out of him, out of them both really.

It's been a month of terribly tense dates and interactions and Raphael was starting to get really annoyed. Simon was stiff when he greeted him, shoulders pulled into a tight line as he smiled a quick hello and slipped into Raphael's new apartment. He would be lying if he said the younger vampire's behaviour wasn't hurting him. 

"And this is the kitchen. Not that I'll really use it." 

"It's really a nice place, Raph." Simon smiled. 

He wasn't really looking at Raphael, just giving him quick glances before his eyes found some other distant space to stare into. And Raphael had enough. 

"Simon." 

"What's up?" 

Raphael grabbed his wrists, roughly pulling him towards the small livingroom. 

"We're going to watch a movie and cuddle. _Now_. And I don't want to hear anything from you except yes." 

"O-okay. I mean- yes." Simon added quickly when Raphael glared at him over his shoulder. 

He plopped down onto the couch, pulling Simon into his lap and locking his arms around him. Simon made a soft gasping sound, sure he'd be blushing if he could. 

"Hold me." Raphael barked softly. 

"Yes." Simon said speedily, grinning wide as he wrapped his arms around Raphael's middle and burried his face in Raph's neck. 

"That's better." he said a bit softer, brushing his lips over the crown of Simon's head. 

"You mean it?" Simon mumbled against his chest. 

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?" 

"I thought you didn't want... You know. Touching and intimacy and all that."

"_Dios mío_."

Raphael cursed softly, pulling Simon away from his chest. Before Simon could protest, Raphael took his face in his hands and kissed him. A sweet, long, warm and very intimate kiss. His lips were probably cold but to Simon they felt like fire, warm against his own as they moved gently to deepen the kiss. He almost passed out when Raphael trailed his tongue over Simon's bottom lip, pulling it just close enough to nip at it with a sharp fang. He tasted like blood, sugar and something spicy- a taste that was uniquely Raphael. 

They pulled apart much too soon in Simon's opinion. 

"Oh, god. I think I might have just died again."Simon swallowed. 

" I doubt that." The older vampire chuckled, once again taking Simon into his arms. 

"You don't have to do all this just for my sake." He said after a few quiet minutes. 

"I'm not, Simon. I want to."

"But you're asexual?" 

"That doesn't mean I can't love you, physically included." 

"Oh. Thank god." Simon crushed Raphael in a death hug, so happy to finally hold him so close. 

Raphael smiled, fingers running down Simon's back in a soothing manner that sent goosebumps all over his chilled skin. 

_"I mean it Simon. I love you." _

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
